


Pegasus Non-Verbal [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Disabled Character, M/M, Muteness, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: John always gets a little thrill when he sees Rodney sign at him across  the room, casually dissing people literally standing next to him and  John is the only one who knows.





	Pegasus Non-Verbal [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pegasus Non-Verbal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639861) by [igrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrab/pseuds/igrab). 



> Originally posted for the "new" challenge (amnesty edition) at [fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org).
> 
> Thanks to igrab for permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here. ](https://app.box.com/s/c17m0ex1ixn9yedqyirlwqfedx5mtrz9)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

 

 **Music Credits:** "Benefits of Language" by Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives **  
**


End file.
